


Stuff It

by Kiwi25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi25/pseuds/Kiwi25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Acts ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff It

**~`~  
**

John Winchester screamed like a girl.

Especially when your middle finger drifted between his cheeks and traced the delicate outline of his most intimate pucker. However, now was not the time for screaming. Dean had only collapsed in his bed after an hour of sharing his philosophy on He-Man and the power of Greyskull. Sam was a cholicky screaming mess and an unfortunate nana's boy who only stopped crying for Deanna.

John had been on the road for over a month and was set to leave with Bobby in the morning on yet another hunt. Mary missed him, but more importantly she missed the length and girth that knew her like a second skin. 

Right now she needed to come.

A hard, riotous, sweaty, legs twitching, heart racing, can't catch your breath coming...several times to the infinite power. And all before any child in their home decided to wake their happy asses up from a peaceful sleep.

"Ssshhh."

She cried, opening her legs wider and wrapping them around his waist.

He grunted when he managed to drift a fraction of an inch deeper into her warmth.

"Seriously John, shut the f..." He hit a particularly tender spot and she almost experienced the first out of body experience of the evening,"mmmm...SHIT"

How could she tell him to be quiet when she was on the verge of waking the house without his help. Only two minutes had passed and she was tinkering on the edge of a delicious explosion that would be followed by murder if he didn't stop grunting, groaning, and calling on the name of the Lord in vain. He slipped out of her and slammed back in and she damn near bit her bottom lip in half, quivering from the sensation his precision created.

Her hands gripped the sheets and her fingers found the silky material of the undies he'd quickly discarded when he'd thrown her on the bed. Before his mouth could open and any further sounds could be emitted, she shoved the sheer material half way down his throat.

John came a split second later.

Mary never knew if it was the extra roll of her hips or a freshly discovered fetish that sent her shotgun carrying man into a state of incoherent bliss.


End file.
